


Drabble: If I Forget You.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Zionist Galactic Federation (Tumblr), שטיסל | Shtisel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy Ending, Alternate Universe - Lunar Colony, Drabble, F/M, Jewish Lunar Colony, Jews In Space, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: "Okay, but why London?" Akiva scoffs. "Imagine how peaceful it would be for us on the moon." [Shtisel 1x12]





	

Two days after Elisheva goes to London, Akiva gets a sign from on high. The lunar colony is small, but they have a cheder, which can't manage to keep teachers for long. Akiva leaves on the next shuttle.

He writes to Elisheva to tell her; he is shocked when she comes.

It's different chutz l'olam. Akiva can be different here. He hopes Elisheva can be, too.

They go on dates to the kosher cafes. Akiva picks up a paintbrush again. Their engagement stretches out. There's a hurry, but it's less up here. Hashem is giving them the time they needed.


End file.
